Getting To Know Mr Smith
by Jewelshoes
Summary: Life was pretty normal for Rose and Martha before the newly qualified Mr Smith arrived at school. Now their lives are beginning to be ton apart by lies, love and loss. Will either consider the consequences of their actions before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Getting to Know Mr Smith**

**Whilst in Greece this idea ran around my head so often I just had to write it down. It's rather Doctor Who come Waterloo Road. Please give it a go…**

The corridors were unusually quiet as he made his way through the maze. His first class of his first day as a qualified teacher and he was late; ridiculously late.

The rising buzz of childish voices that lingered behind a door subsided almost instantly as he pushed it open. "Sorry about that class, unexpected traffic. Well, apologies aside I'm John Smith your new tutor." John ran a hand through his hair catching any escaping strands and surveyed his new tutor group. Twenty-seven year elevens stared unwelcomingly back.

"Are you related to Ms Smith Sir? Are you two married? Is she your girlfriend?" John's attention was caught by growing voice of a boy at the back of the room. By the time John had set eyes on him, he was standing up and was lent against the wall, enjoying the apparent discomfort and joke he had created as the class imagined their new young tutor dating the obviously older English teacher. "Is she you girlfriend?" He asked again, this time louder, as if trying to catch the attention of every person who was not yet leaning back in their chairs and jeering with him. "What you two going to get up to in the staffroom after school?"

John felt his face flush a deep scarlet, more over the embarrassment of being humiliated by his class rather than being paired with a teacher he had yet to meet.

"Are you blushing sir?" The ring leader asked casually drawing attention to John, who was slowly sinking into his chair, mortified he couldn't control his first class.

"Shut up Harry, you idiot!" A blonde girl near the centre of the class swung round and with each word her posture rose and Harry's dropped. "Of course they aren't together, they wouldn't have the same surname if they were just going out would they?! Anyway _everyone _knows Ms Smith is single." With that the girl tossed her head back over her shoulders and concentrated once more on the discomfited figure of John.

With the class reduced silence John rose from behind the desk, quietly regaining his dignity. "Thank you… umm?" He glanced questionably towards the girl.

"It's Rose, Rose Tyler." She told him with an accepting smile "And that prat" She shot Harry a glare "Is _Harold _Saxon." She told him drawing out his first name and creating an indignant growl of "Harry" arise from the back.

Gratified John flashed her swift grin, and pulling at his collar he straightened himself up. "Thank you Rose, and I'll let this go Harry. But, if you ever try something like that again in my class you will be outside this room before you know it. And that goes for the rest of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silently the class replied with a nod and sifted their gaze away from the tall figure at the front.

"Now, shall we begin this again?"He asked as he regained his smiled and perched on the front desk. "As you all now know, I'm Mr Smith-" He paused waiting for a joke that never came and carried on "-I know Rose and Harry's, but what about the rest of your names? Let's go round the class and each of you can say your name and your favourite thing you did over the summer." It was a childish activity but the group begrudgingly did it without compliant, all rather uncomfortable about their earlier performance.

As the class slowly wandered out in an attempt to postpone their first lesson of the year, John waited at the door, viewing each member separately and trying to put faces to names.

"Rose." He murmured stopping the blonde in her tracks and pulling her aside from the rush. "Thank you" Her lips relaxed into a slight smile as he thanked her "Thanks for saving me in there."

"It's fine sir." She mumbled blushing self-consciously.

"There aren't many students who would do something like that for a new teacher – especially one that was so inexcusably late. Like me." He grinned sheepishly, leading her out the now deserted classroom.

"'s ok, apparently the roads around here are a nightmare at the mo, because they… "

"…closed Clarence Junction" They finished together and walked in an awkward silence, embarrassed by their connection. Slowly John began to laugh a childish snigger, his face distorted into a wide smile and after a moment Rose joined him and the two walked in step before the John stop at an open door.

"My first lesson, see you later" He gestured towards a classroom full of rowdy year nines chatting about the summer. "And wish me luck." He gave her one last nervous grin and swerved through the doorway.

"Good luck…" Whispered Rose under her breath somewhat later along the corridor, her mind full of the last five minutes and her face fixed with a genuine smile.

"Thanks for waiting!" Rose jumped at a sudden nudge at her back.

"Oh god, sorry." She winced turning round to find her friend standing indignantly behind her.

"Just leave me to clear up why don't you?!" Her friend threw her arms up in mock despair, and caught Rose in the face as Rose tried to wrap her arm around her.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry" Her friend linked her arm with Rose's and steered them both out the way of a group of charging year eights. "You forgot this by the way." She dug her hand in to her bag and drew out a neat, new planner.

"Thanks Martha, where am I next? Check for me – _please?_" Rose threw in an unnecessary whine to persuade Martha, who by that time was already flicking through the pages.

"Art." She informed Rose with a glance, knowing exactly what was going through her friends mind.

"Seriously?! Shi...sugar" Rose corrected herself due to a reprimanding nod from a passing teacher. "I am going the completely opposite way! I am _never _going to make it in time!" She heaved a theatrical sigh and veered suddenly in reverse, running back down the corridor shouting the same words John had earlier. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Martha laughed as she watched her friend run, legs flaring and hair dancing in the very wind she was causing. There was an enlarging ladder on Rose's tights, Martha noted and make a metal reminder to tell Rose. The patches of flushed skin clashed horrendously with the dull maroon uniform. Carefully she inspected her own legs, bumping into Harry who gave her an indignant shove against the wall bawling "Watch it, freak!" before disappearing as Ms Smith appeared.

-x-

"Do you have Mr Smith for any lessons?" Rose asked Martha in-between mouthfuls of a belated breakfast.

"Why? You want him don't you?"

"No! No, I was just curious."

"Well, I do, for physics. _Every_ single Physics lesson." Martha smirked despite herself as Rose let out a silent sigh of disappointment.

"He's so…" Rose began, gulping back the last fragments of her Kit Kat.

"So?"

"I dunno…nice?"

"Nice?!" Martha laughed at the simplicity of the word; _she_ could use a lot more descriptive words to describe their new tutor.

"-Well he is, isn't he? Just really, really… nice." Rose shrugged of the last word, unable to think of another that wouldn't sound like a description of a teenage crush.

-x-

An hour or so later Martha sat alone, perched high on a precariously balanced stall. She didn't mind, really. This year like most, she had searched the room for a new face, hoping to attach herself to the newcomer, but like every year there never was one. It was ok, she didn't mind. That's what she told herself. It was only a few lessons a week. At least she could concentrate, getting the grade that's what mattered. Whilst the rest of the class busied themselves with catching up she was already prepared. Her desk was decorated with an open book, the date and time already neatly scored with a line at the top a new page and her pen resting in the ridge between the sheets. Scraping her long dark hair back into a ponytail she glanced up as Mr Smith entered the room.

"Afternoon everyone. As several of you know I'm Mr Smith." John scanned the room for a familiar face, his eyes resting with a smile on Martha. Who suddenly busied herself with escapee strands of her hair, plaiting and re-plaiting, until he finally continued his introduction.

She waited until he was reading the register to look at him again. He was "nice" as Rose had called him. Both personality and looks wise.

What she found most intriguing was his smile. It was genuine and captivating. Even as he said her name "Martha Jones?" with a sing-song tone his smile was enchanting. Mortifyingly she forgot to answer, much to the amusement of the class and just stared, causing her to redden and stare firmly down at her book.

It was only when he asked his first question and no-one answered that she looked up. She waited a minute for someone else to answer and take the glory, before cautiously raising her hand in air.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Harry Saxons voice brought her back down to earth and she realised what she had done. There was a rule that people like her kept; never ever make yourself known to the class, be an observer, but not a participant, a rule which she had just broken.

If only Rose was in this lesson. With Rose it was different; she would stand up for Martha, no-one dared to say anything when Rose was with her. It wasn't that Martha was always shy, she could stand up for herself when she was with friends, but when she was alone in a lesson something about her shrank and she remained speechless, unable to utter a word.

"- Ah Gryffindor. Yes." John mulled over the words as if they were part of a polite conversation not a childish taunt. "My favourite house I think, brave, courageous, clever… and brilliant, of course! Yes very brilliant! Yep class this is definitely our Hermione." John grinned across to Martha, who in return gave him a shy nod of appreciation.

At the end of the lesson he caught her as she filed out. "You did well today Martha. You're obviously very bright. Keep it up and I can see you getting some remarkable results at the end of this year. "

"Thank you." She smiled a small smile of embarrassment from praise.

"Ignore Harry – You're better then to take his views to heart. Now, would you show me the way to room 15? I've got a meeting in there and I'm still struggling to find my way round this maze! – Thanks" Martha offered to take a scope off the pile of books which were leaning precariously in his hands.

"-So what did you think of my lesson today? Did I make all the classic mistakes?" He asked as she navigated their way through the crammed corridors.

"No, I think you did ok. It was interesting and funny." She told him, through truth be told she had spent the majority of the rest of the lesson replaying what he had said to her over in her mind. He had called her brilliant. Well not just her, all Gryffindors, but well, still he had called her brilliant. Even now her face broke into a grin as she remembered it. "You even caught Cassandra's attention."

"Cassandra?"

"Blonde, pretty, sitting in the middle?" _Who also spent all lesson trying to catch your eye?_

"Oh, her. Oh did I?!" He pictured the same girl who he had just passed publicly and intensely kissing a sixth former in the corner.

"Yes, yes you did. And this is room 15" She gestured triumphantly towards a large room slowly filling with teachers.

"Thanks Martha… Jones wasn't it?"

"Yes sir." She nodded turning away from the door and bumping into Rose.

"Martha!" The blonde scoped her into a light hug "I've been looking for you everywhere! What were you doing all the way down here?"

"Sorry - I was helping Mr Smith."

"John? You were helping John?" Rose asked trying to mask her surprise and jealousy, and failing. Why couldn't she have John as a teacher? You hardly see your tutor, once a morning for fifteen minutes at the most. It was hardly anything. It wasn't fair. "See you later." He told her "see you later." He told her "see you later." She kept replaying the words in her mind and each time her smile grew at the memory.

**Next chapter complicates things, there's Mademoiselle Poisson**** the new French teacher, a certain Mickey Smith and just a hell of a lot of teenage hormones. Tell me what you think, should I carry on? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy…**

"Do you think…" Rose twisted her hair into a temporary coil, admiring it in the glass of a notice board. "Do you think his friends call him Johnny?"

There was no need to explain who 'he' was. John, John Smith, the continuous topic of the girl's conversations.

"Johnny…" Martha considered it for a moment as they walked arm in arm through the corridor.

"I like it, don't you? Johnny, it kinda suits him."

"It does." Martha agreed and they walked in unison for a while, each mulling over their first week in year eleven. It was only when a boy in the year above pounced on Rose's shoulders that the silence broke, shattered by Rose's playful scream.

"Where have you been?" I haven't seen you all day!" Mickey exclaimed nudging himself in between the two.

"Oh, here and there, the usual places. Anyway I thought you still had lunch time detentions from last year to catch up on?"

"Yeah, I did." He slouched emphasizing the unfairness of the tasks. "What were you two talking about the? – Oi, mate, move it!" He yelled as they endlessly tried to break away from the stream of students swarming the gates.

"John Smith" Rose's voice got carried away in the torrent of noise and Mickey stared back in confusion.

"-Our new tutor, John Smith" Martha explained loudly, in aid of Rose who was oblivious to the fact Mickey couldn't hear and neither didn't realise who he was.

"John Smith?!" Mickey questioned as they broke off from the crowd "Sounds a bit…"

"What?"

"Well do you think that's his real name?"

"Of course it's his real name, you idiot!" Rose shoved Mickey jokingly into off the pavement, causing him to catch Martha's jumper pulling her with him.

"Hey!" She shot him a glare, pulling him off her "Anyway he's a teacher, why wouldn't he use his real name?"

"Yeah" Rose agreed hauling Mickey up off the road "Why not?"

"Thanks" He gave her a nod of gratitude "-Becauseexactly that, he might be some pervert preying on 16 year olds!"

"And why would Johnny do something like that?"

"_Johnny?!_" Mickey laughed at the use of their new pet name

"Johnny, John Smith. That's his name, he told us" Rose told him with a wave of superior

"God what a pedo!"

"Oh got god sake Mickey, just cause you're jealous"

"Worried Rose will leave you for _Mr _Smith?" Martha teased causing him to shove her lightly into the bushes aligning the pavement. "Oww!" She whined in return and batted him away.

"Don't worry Mick, I love my idiot really." Rose winked nuzzling her head against his.

"Well, this is my cue…" Martha told them veering off to the left "Have fun love birds!" She called over her shoulder at the pair, who were wandering hand in hand towards the Powell estate. They were so sweet. Although she and Rose had known Mickey since the first day of junior school it had been Mickey and Rose who had clicked straight away. She was happy for them, really she was. But, but… Martha blinked furiously, she couldn't cry, not here, not the way home. She didn't know why her eyes were watering and she had to bite her lip to keep it from wobbling. He was sweet, Mickey was. So nice They'd always accepted her, Rose was her best friend, even though her mum didn't really approve, she was still her best friend. But now they were together, it was different. She walked with a brisk step, dancing over the cracks. When Mickey texted her it made her smile, the same smile she did when Mr Smith called her name. Brilliant, he had called her brilliant. Not her specifically, all Gryffindors, but still, he called her brilliant. Brilliant, she considered as she placed her key in the lock, yes she could get used to being called that.

-x-

It was late and John was sitting alone. He was supposed to be planning tomorrow's lessons, but he was tired and as his concentration wore his eyes moved across to the window. Through the glass he watched a fellow teacher struggle to balance a pile of exercise books and a mug of lukewarm coffee. The wind caught a couple of books swaying dangerously at the top of the pile, and they swirled high in the wind like doves. For a moment John just sat there watching, staring, as the teacher ran, weaving through cars to catch her escapees. Then effortlessly he climbed out of the window, landing on the tarmac with a rather surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't couldn't quite realised what he'd done. Then swiftly he ran over to the teacher and joined her veering through the cars in aim to catch the last books,

She thanked him breathlessly after the last book had been trapped inside the car.

"It's fine, I'm John by the way" He told her gripping her hand and shaking it profoundly.

"I know" She laughed carelessly, her blonde stands catching in the wind and scrawling against her forehead "I'm Reinette"

"Reinette" He considered the name, twirling it around his mouth "-lovely name. She was a French princess wasn't she?"

"No, a French mistress – not quite as glamorous!" She laughed again her light titter reminding John of a bubble dancing in the wind, and relaxing he joined her. For a moment they sat on the bonnet just laughing like the students they taught.

"Would you like to go for a drink sometime?" Reinette finally asked breaking their bubble of sincerity, and bringing them back to earth.

"Yes, what about tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" She told him with a smile and slid her hand into his.

-x-

The sky was dimming as Rose walked back the school that night. Her breathe creating a smoking haze, and she flicked her fingers to and from her lips imagining a small cigarette catching her lips. She wasn't allowed to smoke, it would have been easy to slip herself a ciggie every once and again, but not with her mum. Jackie Tyler. She would kill her precious daughter if she knew she was smoking, and dying wasn't something Rose wanted to do just yet. She jingled the small change in her palm, flipping the coins one by one in the air. It was odd seeing school out of hours, but it was the quickest way to the shops. To the Chippy. Two cod and chip and one mushy peas, please, Rose ran the order through her head. Maybe Jason would be there, Jason was a mate of Mickey's he'd left school at the first chance and now worked at the local chip shop. Rose didn't understand how that could be any better than college, or school, but then again that could be her next year; no-one expected her to stay on. Not Rose Tyler, not an estate kid.

Voices from the car park distracted her and she flicked a glance over to the old building. She was just about to carry on when something caught her attention. Through the dim lights she caught a hand slip into another and a couple move closing before they were touching. _"I'd like that"_ It was Mademoiselle Poisson, the new French teacher. Rose could have foretold this; she just looked like, like one of those people. Who was she with? A sixth former? No. _A teacher? "_Oh my god" the words slipped out as the realisation hit her. No, please not him. Please don't let it be Mr Smith.

-x-

On the way home she hugged the bundle of newspapers letting them warm her chest. Her thoughts on Mr Smith clouding her vision, and she let out a gasp as the bundle slipped from her grasp and spilled over the pavement. Indignantly she looked up expecting to find the person she'd collided with long gone, but he was still there.

"Sorry, oh I'm so sorry." The man bent down to help her collect what was left of the meal. Catching her eye he let out a surprised smile "-Oh, Rose it's you! Sorry about that. My minds rather occupied." He was thinking about _her _then. Mademoiselle. Rose ducked to avoid his gaze, desperately trying to save the fallen chips.

"-Leave it, they're not worth it. Would you like me to get you some more?" He smiled down kindly and she caught his gaze repulsed. He thought of her as a child, nothing more, nothing less.

She shook her stubbornly, she didn't want his pity.

"At least let me take you home, it's tipping it down and…" He gestured to her thin school blouse and she shook her head again.

"I'll be fine, honestly sir, it's hardly any walk from here." Hardly anything, the Powell estate was half an hour at least; she'd be soak by the time she arrived.

"Rose" He pleaded walking towards his car "you live at Powell estate right?" She nodded averting her gaze. "I drive past that, please, it's the least I can do after ruining your dinner."

Reluctantly she followed him, perching uptight on faded seat. Without a thought he turned on the radio, and catching Rose humming the tune asked "do you like them? The Beatles? I wouldn't have thought they were your kind of thing…"

"It's just this song. I have some good memories." Of ice cream and Sunday teas at Martha's, where her dad was big Beatles fan and there was always one song or another blasting out of their kitchen. But this one was her favourite. Maybe because Martha always sang it under her breath, or because it made her feel like everything really would be alright.  
"_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it seems like years since its been here__" _Softly John sang under his breath, the words forming a mist on the car windows, as the mist grew and tense between them slowly broke Rose let a few words slide out  
"-_and I say it's alright__"_

John smiled as if to encourage her, and as the song reached it's finally, and they drew outside her house, they were singing in unison and tapping the rhythm on the seats of the car.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

"Morning. Bit dark in here isn't it!" The classroom flooded with florescence light and John's tutor glared darkly back at him.

"It's too early…" Martha moaned, throwing her head into her hands, Rose murmured in agreement resting her head on top.

"Early girls? It's almost nine!" John knelt down in front of the two, grinning crazily. "Good night was it?" He'd had a good night, such a good night. A restaurant, then a bar, then a visit back home. Then waking up next to her. Reinette's hair curled around his finger tips this morning. It had been a good twenty four hours.

The girls shake their heads in unison. "I'm just too tired." Martha raised an eye, blowing Rose's hair out of her face.

"Done the homework Hermione?"

Martha nodded ducking out from under Rose and sliding a neatly typed sheet towards John. She watched him scan it, his mouth slowly stretching into a large smile.

"10 points to Gryffindor" He praised her, doodling a small smiley face in the corner and turning back to the rest of the class, leaving Martha and Rose to enlarge the doodle adding it some rather unusual characteristics.

"-Rose! You realise I have to hand this in?!" Martha laughed, scoring the paper as she covered the picture, slapping her hands away as Rose attacked the paper with the pen. The bell broke their squabble causing them to break apart shoving scraps of paper and pens into their bags. They parted at the door and Rose walked alone. It took her a while to realise who was behind her, the quiet hum caused her to turn and John caught her eye with a grin.

"Where are you off to?"

Rose answered with a roll of her eyes "Maths."

"You don't like maths?"

She snorted at the suggestion, and he let a laugh escape at the sight of Rose's glower.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"No, of course not. Maths is _so _not funny." He tilted a hand and rolled his eyes, allowing a laugh escape from Rose's pursed lips. "Maybe I could give you a little tuition during lunch sometime; I did study maths at A Level…" She didn't answer for a second and they walked in unison, the tension growing.

"- If you could."

"-I can. You're not going to fail with me Rose Tyler." He assured her with a smile "Just remember _I say it's all right._" He finished in song and Rose continued to hum quietly under her breath it as he talked. "I could do Tuesdays. Can you do Tuesdays?"

She gave him a small nod.

"Right Tuesday then. Great days Tuesdays aren't they? Well…" He considered it as he walked "They're all good, apart from Sundays, Sundays are boring."

"I like Sundays." Rose admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, they're ok I suppose. But not as good as Tuesdays, or Fridays, or Saturdays, or Wednesdays for that matter, or Mondays."

Rose let out a snort of laughter at his ridiculousness. "Poor Sundays!"

John chuckled at her remark. "Next Tuesday then. Straight after school?" Rose nodded silently. "I'll be in Room 19. It's a date." He flashed her a grin as he veered into a room.

-x-

"It's a date." Rose repeated with a growing smile, playing the moment back as she had been doing all morning. It was a date. He'd said it was date.

"What are you so happy about?" Mickey flung his arms around Rose's shoulders, placing his head on hers.

"-Nothing! Umm, nothing." Rose jumped in shock and tried to gather her thoughts, turning to face Mickey. "How are you? Where were you this morning?"

"Nasty tangle down at Nicks." Rose's eyes widened in concern. "I'm fine. I was trying to separate them. Nick and Karl were at it again."

"Not still over Lindsay?"

"Yep. Can't see what they see in her, suppose that's because I've got you." Mickey grinned pushing Rose lightly into a doorway and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ahem. You two, you know that's forbidden on school grounds. Rose Tyler!" Ms Smith's voice rose as she realised who the two were blocking the entrance to her room. "I would have thought you'd have known better! Now get in there, I want us to finish this chapter by tomorrow and whatever you were doing won't help. Now scram." Ms Smith gave Mickey a dismissive wave and led Rose into the classroom. "You can read Marry Warren today Rose." Ms Smith told her handing her a pile of shabby copies of the Crucible. "Give these out, one between two please."

-x-

"Martha?"

Martha jolted as she realised Mickey was talking. "Yes? Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind at the moment…" Her voice trailed off miserable and Mickey face softened into a sympathetic smile.

"Parents again?"

"Yeah, dad's new woman, mum hates her. I can understand why, but I just wish she'd make an effort. I wanted them to come to my birthday dinner. But mum's dad against it, says it's her or them. It will be her obviously. But then that will mean I won't see dad until late October."

"Why?"

"They're going away on some break to Barbados, catch what's left of summer. They're always going away. I didn't see dad for the whole of the holidays because they were in LA and now for once he's home and I just really wanted him to come. For us to be a family, a dysfunctional family, but still, a family."

Mickey wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her into a huge hug. "It will be ok Martha. You could have two meals, one with them and one with your mum and everyone else. Anyway there's still what Rose and I have got planned…" Mickey hinted causing Martha to giggle excitably.

"What? What is it?! You can tell me, I won't tell Rose!"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. –Any way it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?"

Martha shook her head untangling herself from their hug and smiling "Thanks Mickey. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"I don't know either!" Mickey laughed "Ow! Ow! Martha's bullying me!" He cried out as she shoved him lightly into a wall. "Rose!" He shouted as he caught sight of her. "Martha's bullying me!" He pulled his bottom lip down in a ridiculous whimper; causing Rose give him a shove and they fell out of school in a jumble of arms and legs.

**Thanks for reading next chapter won't be up for a while due to exams, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir?" Rose poked her head round the door, scanning the room for John. "-Sorry I'm late, Ms Smith kept me behind…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed him wasn't yet in the room. "Sir?" She asked the empty room. What if he wasn't coming? What if he had forgotten? Endless questions whirled round Rose's head and dizzy she made her way to the front desk. Was there any point in setting up her equipment? What if he didn't come? Perching on the desk she swung her legs against the wood, using the rhythm to drown out her thoughts.

"Rose?" John's word caused her to jump, scattering piles of paper across the room.

"Oh shit… I meant sugar…" She corrected herself avoiding John's gaze.

"It's fine; here let me help." He ducked down beside her on the floor gathering the papers and placing them above his head on the desk.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, these should have been marked ages ago, if you think about it it's really my fault."

Rose smirked silently as she reordered the papers "-Hey is this Martha's test?"

"What?!" John tackled her over the desk pinching the paper from Rose's grasp "Oops…"

"She's been wondering about this for ages, thought she'd failed." She raised her eyebrow swatting him with a bunched up pencil case.

"Ouch! Did she really? _Really_?!"

"Yes!" Martha sighed exasperated collecting the last few sheets from the floor.

"Oh she could never fail, why would she think that?"

"Because she thinks she's stupid, when she's obviously not, that's why. Anyway shouldn't we better get started on Maths?" She asked resting on a desk and spreading out her books.

"Yep! Of course we should – Ooh I brought you this." Suddenly his head popped up over the desk wielding a mug of coffee and a handle of biscuits. "Do you like hobnobs?"

Rose nodded plucking a biscuit from his fingers and began to nibble it "Mmh, want one?"

"Ok." He opened his mouth gesturing with his chin to his filled hands.

What was she meant to do? Ignore him? Laugh? Give one to him? Quickly she made her decision and daintily she placed a hobnob on his tongue "-Thanks Rose."

"No problem sir."

"Sir…" John considered the word rolling it around his mouth, as if trying it out for size. "-I can't stand that word. Make's me sound so formal, so old. When we're here you can call me John, that's my name."

"I kno- I mean ok. Well you can call me Rose." She smirked throwing him a wink.

"Thank you Miss Tyler. Now fractions…" He began sorting through a book, stiflingly a laugh as rolled her eyes and threw a disgusted look. "You know what always makes me work better? Music!" He grinned searching his pockets for his IPod "Tada! Now Miss Tyler what would you like?"

"I hope you've got good taste" She attempted to tackle the IPod out of his grasp before he reluctantly handed it over. "Hmm…" She flicked through the songs before her eyes fell on the perfect one.

Mimicking her John placed a headphone in his ear and waited for her to press play. "Oh I love this song!"He squealed tapping it out on the desk. "_Let's make this happen, girl, you gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work for you and you know that it will…"_

Quietly Rose began to join in: "_Let's get this started, girl, we're moving up we're moving up, but it's been a lot to change but you will always get what you want..."_

They lingered on the last lines and their eyes locked.

**Ok, I lied this was up sooner than **_**e**_**xpected and I have some questions for you guys… Would you like Rose and John to get together? Send or review with a yes for them to kiss after the end of the song, or a no for them to break apart and John to stay with Reinette. Thank you **

**Oh and the song was **_**Something Good Can Work **_**by **_**Two Door Cinema Club. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews ****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I've asked for Doctor Who ownership for Christmas so fingers crossed.**

Slowly their heads began to bend, and Rose flinched as she felt the soft touch of his mouth against her chapped lips. His hands began to curl around her escapee wisps, and slowly she began to mimic him, massaging his spikes with her palms. A contented murmur escaped from John under Rose's soft caress and the touch of his palms caused her skin to prickle in excitement.

The stumble of a vacuum cleaner being dragged around the corridor caused the two to break apart in a hurried jump.

"Anyway Miss Tyler… Fractions…" Rose's eyes lingered over John's wilted figure, as he ran his fingers through a text book. She watched him run a hand through his mane, eyeing the book in concentration before flicking a glance up at Rose. Catching her eye his face stretched in a grin and he slid his hand across the desk and tucked it into hers. "Let's start from the beginning…"

-x-

"Thanks" Rose's eyes shone as she shot John once last glance before turning down the corridor. She walked with a bound in her step, her ears ringing with John's quiet words, her lips still soft with his touch, and her mind pining for his voice.

"Rose?" She span round in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"John?"

"How are you getting home?" He watched her from the doorway, waiting in anticipation for her response. "Would you like a lift? –I'm going your way…" His face lit up into a grin as she nodded, beckoning him forward with the curl of a finger.

"You sure? I can get home fine on my own…"

"You don't want one?" He murmured wounded. Eyeing the ground in embarrassment he jumped as he felt the cool touch of her fingers against his.

"No. I'd love one. Thank you."

He nodded, pulling her through the schools, ducking into doors at the sound of footstep or the murmur of vacuum cleaner. Rose gasped as the curl of the cool wind slapped her cheeks and John's grasp tightened. He led her to his car, chauffeuring her inside its doors.

"Would you like one?" He offered her mint, a white drop already balanced on his tongue. She nodded, mimicking his expression as she placed one between her lips. She murmured a silent thank you, pulling the packet out of his finger tips and placing in on the dashboard.

He started the car with a jolt, steering them out of the play ground in silence, words forming on his lips only as they turned the corner to hit a steady jam.

"Tell me about yourself Rose Tyler, we have lots of time."

"There's not much to tell really." She laughed, eyeing the road with concentration, trying not to stare. Underneath her calm exterior her heart was pounding, much as was his. They both portray an air of coolness, of content, neither suggesting their real feelings of excitement. Rose forced her breath to slow as John twisted his hands as proclaimed "Well tell anyway." She wanted to impress him. To tell him something exciting, but there was nothing much to tell. It was just her and her mum. "-it's always been just us, for as long as I can remember. My dad died when I was baby. Car crash. Mum's never really got over him; either that or she hasn't updated her dating techniques." She shrugged in apparent apathy at her answer. She wishes her mum had found someone. She wishes she had a father figure. She wishes she could remember her dad.

"Do you miss him?" He catches her thoughts in the look in her eye and she sighs. It's the first time in her life anybody has ever asked her this. People think because she never knew him she couldn't miss him. Even Martha or Mickey had never brought up the topic. Death. Everyone will always avoid it, but someone will always need to speak about it

"Yeah, I do. People always assume I wouldn't, just because I can't remember him. But I do. I wish I'd been able to meet him, properly. Just once. I wish I'd got to know him. I miss him. It's so stupid, I'm so stupid." Furiously she swipes at her eyes, blotting out tears before John can notice any. But it's too late, he pulls over in a lay-by, holding her hands in his, rocking them to a silent rhythm. "Sometimes I get jealous of Martha. Just because, she gets so stressed out about her family, she's always going on about them. And I know, _I know_ it's been hard on her. But even if they aren't together, she still has two parents and two siblings. It's so unfair. When she first told me her parents had split up, I cried myself to sleep for a week. Whenever I went to her house I used to pretend they were my family and Martha was the one visiting for tea. Her dad used to call me his little princess and in my head I would always call him dad. Even her mum, in all her faults, she was so perfect. So different to my mum. She had a proper job, she wasn't a hairdresser, she always cook us dinner and would bring us biscuits Tish had made when we played. They never had chips for tea." Sighing she stared out the window, her cheeks wet with tears and scarlet with embarrassment.

"It's ok. Rose, it's ok." He strokes her shoulder methodically, waiting for a response that doesn't come. "At least you still have your mum. My parents died. A while back now. I was tossed round realtives, sent to long distance boarding schools. Always the extra card in the pack. Never really wanted, never needed. Even my brother, my own brother-!" The pain in his voice causes her to turn and she becomes focussed on his trembling figure, he's mimicked her now and his eyes are locked on the procession on moving vehicles to their side. "-He couldn't cope. He was hardly more than a child himself. I was always the unwanted package. You're lucky Rose Tyler, you really are. Yes, some people are even luckier, like Martha. And some are even luckier than her. But you're lucky Rose, you're lucky because you've got a family and friends. And now I'm lucky, because I've met you." With that their crimson eyes locked and within seconds Rose could feel his warm tears sliding over her cheeks and the damp touch of his lips against hers.

**Review and I'll write faster ****Hope you enjoyed it and I was wondering shall I put Martha and Mickey together or shall I put her with Tom or? Have a merry Christmas lovely reader! **


	6. Chapter 6

Alone on her bed Martha drew her legs up into a curl and wrapped her arms around them. In her hands she fingered her phone, scrolling through past messages as she waited for new ones. Rose hadn't replied to any of her texts, which was unusual as she normal responded in a few seconds, even if they were in lessons. She was having tutoring if Martha remembered correctly –and she always did. Mr Smith. John Smith. Rose was lucky. It hurt Martha, just a bit; it hurt her that Rose was having tutoring. It hurt her that Rose was making such a big deal of it, like she had never had the chance, like she had got a big break. But it wasn't true. Martha knew Rose knew she could ask her for tutoring. They had tried it before in fact. Martha had thought it had gone quite well, but after the first few Rose always brought up excuses of why she couldn't do it. Not this week Martha, I've got to help mum. Sorry Marth, Mickey's taking me out. Thanks but I can't make it, I'm sorry Martha I'm grounded. Soon the excuses wore thin but by that time Martha had got out of the habit and the subject was never talked about again. That's why it hurt her now Rose was always having tutoring. Not just maths anymore, no she had physics and biology and chemistry as well. He even helped her with English – Shakespeare was his speciality apparently. She always seemed busy now, Rose did. It felt like she was losing her friend. She hardly saw Mickey these days either, but then again Rose didn't either. She missed him; it seemed weird not seeing them all the time. They used to walk home every day as a three, but now Rose always seemed to have tutoring and Mickey was always busy with mates from his own year or working towards his A Levels or at shop. Rose had always kept them together. She had known Mickey since she was born, he was another kid off the estate and they had been best mates way before she had even set eyes on Martha. He'd looked out for her at primary school, sometimes coming to sit with them at lunch but always walking home with them. The few times Martha ventured over to Rose's, as her mum didn't approve _her _Martha walking through _that_ estate, Mickey was normally there because his gran needed a break. In year eight Mickey eventually asked Rose out and they had stayed together ever since. Martha and Mickey had always tolerated each other, though both vied for Rose's attention. However over the past year or so their tolerance had grown into a strong friendship. Martha no longer viewed Mickey as the stupid football obsessed boy she thought of his as in primary school and he no longer thought of her as quiet and boring. They had bonded over their love for The Smiths when Mickey heard Martha listening to them in year nine. Since then the three of them had grown more equal and closer in the process.

Martha's phone flashed to notify her of a message. She scanned through her inbox before realising it was Facebook.

_Mickey Smith: Hey :) _Her eyes smiled as she read his message, it was so simple but she smiled despite herself.

_Hey :) _She typed back humming a tune that filled her ears and rocking gently sideways.

_Wuu2?_ He leant back in his chair as he typed, turning up his speakers and looking up with a smile as music filled the room. This song reminded him of Martha and it made his smile widen into a grin.

_Nothing much, just listening to some music_ Slowly she uncurled and watched the screen anticipating his response.

_The smiths?_ His reply caused her smile and she nodded even though he couldn't hear her.

_You got me ;)_

He laughed as his guess became the right answer typing speedily _what song? _

_Please, please, please "- _let me, let me, let me get what I want this time" She sang under her breathe murmuring the instrumental. _Wuu2?_

_Smiths :P _

_Which song? _

_Asleep _He didn't tell her this song reminded him of her but it did and he didn't know why. Maybe because it was the first one he had heard her listening to, or maybe because it's quiet, peaceful tones mimicked hers and made him smile just like she did. The minute he thought those last words he felt guilty. Rose. He was doing nothing wrong but it felt wrong. She was loyal to him and he felt awful. He missed her; they had hardly talked over the past few weeks. She always had tutoring but still he should have made time, he should have. He signed our without saying goodbye and picked up his phone. "Rose?" The phone carried on ringing until its tinny rhythm gave way to Rose's voice.

"Hi it's Rose, I'm kinda busy at the mo so just leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as poss."

"Hey Rose, it's me. Well, obviously. I just wanted to say hi. Maybe we could meet up at the weekend? I feel like I haven't seen you for ages." He stopped, his heavy breathing filling the silence. He wanted to say how much he missed talking to her. He wanted to say that he loved her, always did and always will. But he couldn't. "-Anyway talk soon yeah? See you babes" He pressed disconnect as he bit his lip and sat down with a thump, the Smiths still playing in the background. Silent he turned down the speaker and sat alone waiting in vain for her to call.

-x-

Martha watched the screen for him to respond. He never did. She wondered why, why he had suddenly stopped. Was he ok? What had she done wrong? What had she done wrong this time? She wanted to phone Rose and ask for her advice. Relive the evenings spent on the phone to each other gossiping over some boy or pining for suggestions. But she couldn't. She couldn't because Mickey was Rose's boyfriend. Her boyfriend for god sake. The song changed to Asleep and she crawled back into her ball. Her face wet with tears that she cried for the sake of crying and in a defeated last look at her screen she threw her phone under her desk and finally lay still.

-x-

Today as John drew up on the corner beside the estate he asked "Rose, I thinking what if you came to mine for tutoring some days?"

"To yours?" Rose flicked her eyes up at him a smile being to form on her lips as he nodded.

"Yes. I thought maybe some days we could do at mine. I can still take you home. What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow and his grin grew.

"I'd love that." She slid a hand over his and he placed his lips on her parting but went no further. They both knew the dangers of doing anything more so close to home. She climbed out of the car and stood with her hand against the window bending down and locking eyes with John and he simultaneously put his hand against hers.

"I love you" He mouthed silently and she mirrored him before turning away.

**I hope you liked it and had a merry Christmas. Next chapter will have a lot more Rose and John, just thought I should do a bit on Mickey and Martha's point of view. Thanks for the reviews and have a happy new year! Oh and yeah you may have noticed I made an extraordinary** **amount of references to The Smiths, that's because I literally discovered them today and I love them! Seriously Youtube them now if you've never listened to them. My favourites are Asleep, This Charming Man and Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want Youtube them now lovely reader you'll love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is your house?" She watches him nod and turn to enter the door. His key slits into the lock in an instant and he glances back at her, beckoning her in. She doesn't move straight away, instead stands on her own at the bottom of the path admiring the house. It's been in his family for generations he told her as they drove there, passed on from father to son. His brother used to own it but he died suddenly during the summer. That's why John moved here. He used to live down south by the sea in Cornwall but after his brother died he felt the need to move in here. The garden was long and wild, decorated with blackberry bushes round the edge, concealing the inside from view. As she tiptoes down the path her eyes widen as she sees the garden hidden by the bushes. Anyone would have thought this was a madman's house. Unkempt and chaotic. But behind the bushes it tells a different story. There is an area of luscious green grass tinted with blooming daisies and bright yellow dandelions. She could imagine John lying out here in the summer, the warm English rays beating down on a rug and his voice filling the air as he reads some woman poetry. She wonders if this year that woman could be her. She hopes so.

The path leads Rose up to a blue door. It's navy in colour and panelled and to Rose it looks old. It's not really that ancient but it could be. Inside the door there is a hallway aligned with photographs. Some black and white. Some coloured.

"Oh those are former occupants of the house," John tells her his gaze lingering over each other. Rose asks about the women in the photographs. She thought the house was handed down from father to son. "They're wives, of girl friends. Some of them are sisters. Some are just housekeepers, companions. That kind of thing."

Her eyes fall on the last photograph. It's a photo of John and a red head woman, they're both laughing at the camera.

Catching her stare John tells her that's Donna. "My sister. She lives in Chiswick most of the time. But she's coming to visit soon; maybe I'll introduce you to her."

The house is bigger than Rose expects from its interior. It's full of odd objects. Some are ancient. Some are not. She catches a pile of marking held down by a tarnished silver goblet. He leads them into his kitchen and a dog arouses from his bed to greet her.

"-K-9," he introduces her with a grin as he laughs at his own joke "clever hey?"

She nods, kneeling on the stone floor to stroke the dog. He offers her a drink and she smiles gratefully, taking a glass from his grasp.

-x-

"Martha?" Martha stands in the doorway of her house. Her face is a perfect picture of surprise. It's Mickey. "-Can I come in?" She nods, opening the door and ushering her in.

"Martha? Who is it?" Tish's voice echoes from the kitchen. Thank god her mum is out. Boys are strictly forbidden from coming round, let alone going into her daughter's bedroom, which is where Martha is leading him.

"Just a friend Tish." _My sister _She mouths silently to Mickey and he nods in reply as they climb the stairs.

"Is it Rose?"

"No. I have other friends!" The rise in her voice surprises Mickey. It sounds unlike her. He always thinks of her as quiet and calm. They can hear Tish's footsteps approach the stairs and her face breaches into a smile as she sees who it is.

"Mickey!" He's in the year below her. They've spoken a few times. She knew Martha and him were friends. She had seen them together at Rose. But to invite him home, to their house. The possibilities of teases and blackmail were quickly multiplying in her mind. "Is Martha being a good hostess? Has she asked about drinks? Have you done drinks?" She flicks a stare at Martha and they both mutely shake their heads. "Would you like one?" He refuses in silent and Tish rolls her eyes. "Well I'll let you too get on with it. Whatever would mum say though Martha?"

Martha grits her teeth and ignores her sister's taunts leading Mickey up to her bedroom. "I'm sorry it's kind of messy." It's not he assures her. He's not lying. It's practically spotless. After a few minutes of mindless small talk Martha finally asks why he's here.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry I stopped talking so suddenly."

"It's ok."

"Martha, really, I am sorry."

"It's fine." But it's not. Not really. She wondered why he stopped talking and she thinks she knows the answer. Rose. Of course it was Rose. She feels like she hasn't seen her for ages. She hasn't. Not really. She wants it to be just how it used to be. The three of them together. She realises she hasn't been listening to Mickey and he's been talking and instead she's been listening. She looks up questioning just as he finishes.

"-and the thing is. I really like you." The last sentence makes her catch her breath. What? Why did he just say that? He's looking at her now. He's waiting for a response.

She can't stop herself and suddenly she's nodding. "I really like you too." His hand touches hers and her skin begins to prickle in excitement. His fingers wrap themselves around hers and with his other hand he begins to trace his fingers through her hair.

-x-

They spend an hour working on maths until John gently closes the text book and slips his hand into hers.

"Maybe you could give me a tour of the house? Show me upstairs?" Her eyes lock with his and his lips begin to trace her face in response. He kisses her temples and moves down to her eyes; he travels over her nose and final lands on her lips. She murmurs in reply and pulls at his lips with her teeth. He wraps his hands around her body and she mimics him, grasping at his top the way he is at hers.

**So, I'm leaving it there. Happy New Year! As a late Christmas present I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me and send in some suggestions. 1. Should he take her upstairs? 2. Where should this story go? Shall it be completely AU, or shall it all somehow link up the real Doctor and Rose? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I'm still unsure of whether to make it completely AU or not, so any thoughts will be appreciated! **

With a quivering hand John clutches at Rose's clothing, pulling her up the stairs with him. They travel up the stairs with is a rushed tumble, childish giggles filling the hallway with their excitement. Everything happens so quickly, suddenly she is lying on his bed and he is beside her. Her heart is thumping with anticipation and looks up as he sits up and begins to unbutton his shirt with a slow deliberate pace. Every new inch of skin he displays he locks eyes with Rose for a moment and soon she is following his suite. She begins to unbutton her shirt with the same flaunt as John, removing her tie with a fleeting glance in his direction. He stops as he watches her discard her tie and his eyes are drawn to the logo prominent from where her jumper lies on his bed. "Rose…" Before he can stop himself he is gathering up her uniform and pushing it against her chest. "You need to leave. Now."

It's all happens too quickly and before she can even realise what is happening she's outside the door. The cool breeze brushing against her shoulder blades as she hurriedly begins to button her shirt. He's thrown her out. Thrown her out into the street like a common whore. She doesn't understand what she has done wrong, if anything. Suddenly she wants nothing more than everything to be simple again. She wants her mum. She wants Martha. She wants Mickey. With a trembling hand she begins to dial Martha's number. It rings twice, the familiar noise comforting to her ear, and cuts straight to answer machine. _"Hello, it's Martha. Leave a message after the beep!" _Just the sound of her voice makes Rose draw a tiny smile with her lips. "Hi Martha, it's me. Feel like I haven't seen you for ages. Ring me when you can? Miss you." Rose rings again just to make sure; it is unusual for Martha not to answer her phone, maybe something's wrong. Or maybe Martha just doesn't want to speak to her. Of course she would answer if she could; of course she would want to speak to her. They're best friends, aren't they? Unable to think of any others to expel it, she lets the though linger in her mind, they are still best friends, aren't they? It's just they haven't talked for a while. She's been so busy. She didn't mean too. It wasn't her fault. With a flick of her hand she scrubs her eyes and walks out of the garden. She doesn't stop until she is as far away as she feels comfortable as being. She's not near home, she doesn't want to be. She's in a park, half an hour's walk from John's home. It is there alone on a bench that she tries Mickey. The phone rings to answer machine and his happy-go-lucky tone makes her wince in pain. She never called him back. "-Hey Mickey, it's me, Rose. I suppose you know that right? I just wanted to say I'm sorry about recently, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I miss you. I'm sorry." Tears begin to well in her eyes and she brushes against them furiously as she looks down at the crumpled tie in her hand. What had she done? He was a teacher for god's sake and she was a student. He was a teacher. She was a student. He was a teacher. She was student. She was a teacher. He was a student. The words began to merge in her mind and biting her lip she brought her legs up to her chest and curled like a ball on the bench.

-x-

He watched her leave the garden through the fabric of a curtain. The image of her uniform is still fixed in his mind. She was a student. She was a_ student_. His nails press into his skin with such ferocity he bites down on this tongue to stop tears welling as he thinks of his stupidity. How could he love her? How could he love her, a student, barely a child? She was a child for god's sake. He would get arrested. How could they be so stupid? How could he be so stupid? It was his entire fault, he was the adult and she was the child. What had he done? Images dance between his eyes; the way her tongue pokes between her teeth when she smiles, the way she helped him on that first day, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way she chews her lip when she's thinking. Bang. The slam of his hand against the table causes John to jump and the images to stop. _Stop it. Just stop it. She was a student. She is a student. Just stop it. _The words twirl round his head and lowering himself down to ground he wraps his arms around his legs and rocks back and forth his vision murky with tears. His clothes are wet tears and his voice fills the room with a strangle cry.

-x-

Martha and Mickey lie side by side on her bed. The house is silent apart from their heavy breaths and gently Mickey places his fingers on her skin feeling her pounding pulse. She locks eyes with him as the cool touch of his hand causes her smile, and he places his lips once again on hers.

"Mickey-" Her breath is laboured as she pulls her mouth away from his. "-Tish" is all she says as the front door swings open. Tish is back, her sing song hello confirms this and Martha pulls her face into a distorted frown. Why couldn't her sister have stayed out longer, why couldn't it have taken more time?

"- Just popped back to get a DVD, bye!" Martha relaxes as her sister leaves the house; she won't be back from her friend's for a while now. A smile begins to spread on Mickey's lips and presses them against her neck. Quietly she presses hers against his forehead. The repetitive ring of her phone causes her to break away again, but he shakes his head and brings her back to the pillow.

"Leave it," he moans softly running his fingers through her dark hair "you're beautiful," he whispers in her ear and her heart begins to beat even faster.

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I've been rather mean haven't I? Poor Rose and John! Oh and imagine whatever you want about what went on between Martha and Mickey, personally I think it was only kissing etc, but it's up to you ;) Reviews make me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, hope you're well lovely reader and not enjoying the stress of January exams! Sorry I haven't written much recently, just way, way too much work. I have plans for the next couple of chapters, unusual for me as I usually take one at a time and see where it goes. They always say things have to get bad before they get good. You've been warned. **

The sky was still streaked with the remains of an early sunrise as Martha traced the patterns of falling raindrops down the window pane with her fingertips. It was 7:56 precisely. Four minutes until she had to leave. She could feel the floor below her vibrate as their front door banged shut and through the panes watched her mother leave, her hand firmly grasping Leo's and her polished heels always a foot ahead of him as she marched him to school. She could imagine what they were talking about, the same old things Francine used to say as they rushed the school run; if she had her pencil case, how had she done in her test yesterday and would she please stop kicking the gravel, would she please stop fighting with her sister, would she please stop scowling? From her windowsill Martha could see Leo dribble a coke can down the pavement stopping only as his mother turned to reprimand him. She let out a laugh; her heavy breathes forming a mist on the pane. A smile began to spread on her lips as she felt her phone vibrate in her palm, and with her finger she drew a small heart in the condensation.

_See you later 3 _

The words were so simple but they caused her to smile and a breathless giggle escaped from her lips. She didn't know how she was going to be able to contain herself at school in front of everyone. This is the kind of thing she'd have been straight on the phone to Rose about. They would spend hours on the phone, their legs high above their heads and their feet running in the air in excitment, as they filled each other in with every little thing he'd said and every movement they'd made. She wished she could tell Rose.

From her bedroom she could hear the doorbell go, Rose would normally come around now. She _would._ She hadn't walked for a while now, she was busy. Busy doing what? Busy with whom? Her last phone call left Martha shaken when she listened to it and she wanted to phone her up and ask if she was ok, but she just couldn't think of what to say.

Lost in her thoughts Martha let Tish's natter from downstairs wash over her and she waited for the door to go again. It didn't.

"MARTHA?" Tish's call echoed through the house and Martha peered out of her room, her hair brush still in hand and a scrunchie round her wrist.

"WHAT?"

From the bottom of the stairs Martha could see a figure poke her head round Tish. Rose? What was she doing here? Why was she here?

"Hey Martha," Rose's fingers curled in a small wave and she eyed Martha, embarrassed by her friend's obvious shock.

Martha stuttered a hello and with ran back into her room throwing an "I'll be out ready in a sec-" over her shoulder. Eyeing her room in panic she grapped her bag, the top contents tumbling out as she threw it over her shoulder, and hoisted her hair up in a loss pony as she shut the door. Falling over the steps in her hurry to get down she murmured an apology at her lateness. Shooting Rose a small smile she led her through the hallway and it was only once she was on the pavement that she realised she had never replied to Mickey.

It had been a spur of the moment decision when Rose had called round Martha's. It had been her worst weekend ever, worse than when Jackie wouldn't stop crying because her guy, boyfriend, whatever, Derek it was, had stolen all their money and flogged their TV and other technology to his mates. It was worse than when Francine had dropped Martha round Rose's dead at night because her dad had just left them and she needed some time alone. Rose had cried as much as Martha because it felt like her own family was splitting in two. It was even worse than the day her grandfather had died and the funeral that was held soon after. This weekend was the worse because she couldn't tell, she couldn't show, anyone how bad she was feeling. Instead she had to sit and watch X Factor like nothing had happened. Every moment she kept flicking a hopeful glance down at his phone but he never called, never once even texted.

Their walk to school was a flurry of conversations about X Factor and Casualty and how fit the last guy was on Take Me Out. The small talk of a teenager's world. When they arrived Mr Smith wasn't in. No, the supply did not know where he was and no he had not said how long he would be away.

-x-

"Hey Mickey," Rose nudged herself closer to him and he shot Martha an _I'm sorry_ look as Rose wrapped her arm round him.

As Rose tucked into a KitKat, her mind awash with where John was, Martha gave him an inanimate shrug. She knew she couldn't do anything. He was Rose's. Even if they broke up, she and he could never get together. It was against all the rules of friendship.

Suddenly a voice broke out among the students. For a moment everyone stopped and looked up expectantly, waiting to hear if it was their lunch sitting, but then they all carried on their conversations as a name was said instead.

PLEASE COULD MICKEY SMITH PLEASE REPORT TO MRS GULLIVER'S OFFICE

Instantly Rose and Martha fixed their eyes on Mickey and he forced a laugh, playing a joke about detention or uniform.

"Shall I come with you?" Rose asked shooting him a small smile of support. He shook her off with quick thanks and began to tread towards the office. His steps out of the canteen were watched like a prisoner's walk to the rope.

-x-

He arrived back to them just before the end of lunch, his face distorted in pain as he tried to prevent tears from escaping.

"It's Nan. There's been an accident."

Without thinking Martha shot out of her seat and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god, oh my god," she murmured and feeling her hair against his neck tears finally began to fall.

It was then as if someone had pressed a button and it all began to move in slow motion. Rose let out a silent squawk, her hands pressed against her lips. She started to turn and before Martha knew it Rose was running out of the canteen, creating a path as people moved aside for her like the red sea.

"Rose!" Instinctively Martha began to run after but then stopped and didn't know which way to turn. Behind her Mickey stood devastated and ahead of her the doors swung shut. "Rose? Rose? I'm so sorry…" Then she began to cry and with her head hanging walked back to Mickey, the whole canteen watching her every move.

-x-

Rose ran. She didn't stop until she felt the soft breeze against her cheeks and then she fell, clutching the school wall for support. She lowered herself down to the pavement and bringing her knees up she began to cry and then she couldn't stop. All the tears she had held in over the past few days for John came tumbling out. Her jumper was sodden with fallen tears, and alone in the street she realised that almost all the people she loved had left her.

"Mum? Mummy? Please, please, I need you. Please mum…" Rose's sobs filled the street as she pressed the phone to her ear and Jackie jumped in the car.

"I'll be there as soon I can."

**Hope you enjoyed this :) Please review, reviews make me write faster! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites they really keep me going! Hope you all had a good valentine's day and holiday (if you're on half term) Hope you enjoy this.**

Jackie Tyler loved her daughter, more than anything. It had not taken a moment's thought for her to drop the scissors she had been holding and sprint to her car. She didn't think anything before she picked Rose up, apart from how much she would seriously damage who had hurt her daughter. She didn't think now as she stated clearly and precisely how no she would not bring Rose back to school that day and that her daughter had suffered enough without anyone interfering.

"-Ms Tyler you've got to understand it is against the law to remove your child from school premises without authorisation."

"It's two o'clock; she only has one bloody hour left! Can't you just leave the child alone? She's been through enough today without you sticking your nose in!"

"Ms Tyler we have the situation perfectly under control here. Please bring Rose back to school immediately."

"If you think I'm letting my daughter go back to that hell hole today you've got another thing coming. She'll be back in school tomorrow at eight thirty sharp. Good day!" From the sofa Rose let of deep breath of amusement as her mother's voice rose to a haughty screech.

"Think that was funny did you madam? Well if you're feeling better perhaps you should go back!" Jackie pulled her triumph card and Rose ceased her silent laughter. "Now, can I get you some more tea?" A lump of duvet mumbled a muffled yes and Jackie began to mutter how tea makes everything better.

From beneath her safe haven of warmth Rose scrolled through her phone pining in vain for something from John. Instead her inbox began to fill with missed calls and messages from Martha. At first she read them, listened to the tearful answer machine messages but in the end she switched off her phone, and throwing it behind the sofa she switched on the TV.

-x-

"Alright Rosie Pose?" Jack Harkness flashed Rose a grin, softly blowing smoke in her face as he swings his legs up onto a nearby wall.

"Jack!" She laughed tentatively; blowing the smoke back to him and slowly lowered herself down next to him. He was a good mate; she didn't see him much these days. Mickey and Jack didn't really get on. They'd known each other for years now; she had met him down the park once. She was alone, which was unusual for her and there had been these guys, from another estate, they said stuff, threatened her but then she met Jack. Once she got with Mickey Jack took over his place as her brother figure. Nowadays he knew her inside out and she knew him. Her breathing heavy from holding in tears, she lent her head against his leather clad shoulder and instantly he drew his arms round her.

"It's ok Rosie Pose, it'll all be ok," his breath felt warm against her matted hair and slowly she let out everything she had been holding in.

"She was my best friend, my best friend… Why? _Why_? It's not fair; it's just not fair," her tears drew black streaks across her scarlet cheeks and her body heaved beneath his clutch as she cried. With every breath he pulled her tighter and his warm, smoky scent filled her with a faint sense of comfort. "We were best friends," she repeated again, her voice rising from hopelessness to anger "-best friends! How could she?!"

Jack murmured soothingly beside her, his face set in deep concentration, glancing up only when Ianto came into view. Wordlessly Ianto stood beside the two and with a casual flick Jack gestured him forward. As Ianto slid next to Jack, Rose unhooked herself from Jack's lock and the three of them sat together; side by side and watching the world go by in a hazy smoke.

"It will be ok Rose. It will. Soon, someday this will all be over. You'll find someone else and while you'll waiting you can just stay with us. But you will find someone else. We do eventually. We all move on."

-x-

God she felt bad. In fact Martha Jones felt awful. It had been a day. Seven days precisely. She missed Rose. She missed how they used to be. It had always just the three of them. Now it was just her. Today was Mickey's Nan's funeral. She wishes she could be with him. Holding his hand through the ceremony and clutching at him as he cries. She felt so bad. She was angry, so, so furious. Furious with herself for ruining everything. It wasn't fair. She felt the villain. The twisted bitch in an American Rom-Com, the one steals the heroine's lover with her cold, callous ways. The one you shout at when she walks on screen. The character that deserves her predictable, miserable ending. She didn't want to be that person. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. Rose's last voice mail swam around Martha's head. She had sounded so alone when she recorded it, so lost. Martha never did find out why. It seemed so unfair that every memory, every moment, was lost, forgotten, replaced the minute she had touched Mickey. She wanted everything to be back to before. She wish she'd never set eyes on Mickey. Even if one day Rose accepted her apology there would always be that moment hanging over them. It would never truly be forgotten or forgiven.

"Martha? Can I go with you? Martha?"With a limp hand Martha rubbed her eyes and brought herself out of her thoughts. Standing beside her was Rory. Rory Williams. They always went with each other in science practicals. There was hardly any need for him to ask her, she gave him quick shrug of reply a forced smile forming on her lips.

"Course Rory," with a flick of her wrist she brushed her things aside, making room for him on the desk and gestured for him to sit beside her.

They laboured solidly for the first half hour. Slight murmurs every now and again as they added a pinch of Universal Indicator and a nod as they wrote down the results. Finally they were finished, and together they sat down conceited with results, an island of calm in a classroom full havoc.

"Martha?"

"Hmm?" Shaken Martha fleeted a glance over to Rory, blinking quickly in an attempt to keep her attention to him instead of her thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," her extensive sigh proved she wasn't and Rory pulled his face into a considerate gaze.

"Martha?"

"It's nothing really, it's just well, last week with Rose," the last word lingered in the air and he wonders if she's going to say any more, until he realises, she can't. Her stony exterior is silently cracking, and she sits pulled up tight on the stall, a single tear rolling over her smooth cheeks. It takes all her power to stop the others and speaking now would damage the dam.

"Martha, Martha," repeating her name is all he can say. What should he do? What if she starts properly crying? Should he ask to take her out? Luckily his dilemma is saved by the bell. Its screeches sent a shock through Martha's upright body and before anyone can see Rory is bundling her stuff into her bag and pulling her out of the room. He shelters her through the corridors, shielding her face with his. They only stop once they're outside and tenderly he leads her over to bench. It's there she lets the dam break and it's there Rory perches unsure of what to do, his voice repeating the same mindless words. "It'll be ok." Even though he's no idea if it will or won't. He just knows it won't be easy.

-x-

That night Rose waited for Jackie to go to bed. Together they watched hours of mindless drivel, Jackie kept saying she wasn't tired or how she felt like a snack; Rose thought she would never go. Hours past and finally Jackie went to sleep leaving Rose with a warning that if she didn't go to bed in the next hour heads would roll. Crawling into her bed Rose waited until the only sound she could hear was the endless clank of pipes and whir of water, before she reached for her phone. She had had enough of waiting. Enough of trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She wanted to know.

The phone felt cool in her palm and her hand shook as she began to slowly type in the number she knew so well. It rang twice, cutting straight to answer machine. The mechanical voice at the other end gave her no source of comfort and quietly she began to speak, her voice wavering at every letter and her breathing heavy and concentrated.

"John? John it's me. Please, please phone me back. Something awful has happened. I'm all alone now. I need you. Please John. I need to see you. Please."

**Please review, it will make me write faster! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta da! This is up much sooner than expected but well I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this instead. Not exactly the best but I hope you'll like it.**

Something awful has happened. I'm all alone now. I need you.

The words ran through his mind, dancing loops around his brain, distracting his thoughts. She sounded so alone. So afraid. So different to the brave, confident Rose he had known. He needed to see her, even if it was just to explain. He needed to see her. He owed her that.

Without much of a second thought John swung his legs out of the bed and waded through the piles that inevitable shone 'breakup'. Minutes later a dishevelled John arrived downstairs. His shirt hung loosely around his neck and his hair depicted the perfect home for a family of sparrows to nest in.

"Finally, you're up!" From behind a newspaper a voice rose in chatter. "It's been almost two weeks. Two weeks John!" From the door John nodded slowly taking in what she said, time had not been important during those weeks. He slept for days. Ate bowls of cereal as the moon glowed, had toasties at sun rise. Time had been almost been a situation of non linear events.

"-timey wimey really," he finished off out loud and his sister pulled her face into a distorted scrunch.

"Yeah well it hasn't been for the rest of us. Whilst you've been mooching upstairs for the past few weeks' life has gone on. The world has still turned. Unusually everything didn't just stop for you! These are for you," Donna thrust a pile of letters into John's open palm and in a swift move stood over the toaster. "-Do you want toast?" John mumbled an inaudible reply which Donna took for a yes and began slathering slices with peanut butter.

"Here," Donna placed a pile of dangerously balanced toast on the table, and pulled John over to it. "Eat," she commanded, watching over him as he delicately picks the slices of banana off and lays them on his tongue.

"'M not hungry," he mutters pushing the plate towards Donna, who sighs in annoyance.

"You've got to eat something," John rolls his eyes and in defeat takes a bite out of one of the pieces. He finishes the slice and places it back down as he rises. Donna calls after him in vain as he leaves the house with promises to be back soon.

The drive to Rose's estate doesn't take long and soon he's at the estate, scouring the flats for her number. The bell is cool under his palm, and he waits for a moment nervous of what the future with hold. The bell ring echoes through the flat and muffled shouts of "I'm coming," respond.

"Yes?" A skimpily clad woman relaxes against the door frame, her piercing eyes flicking once over John. "If this is about that radiator, I rang two weeks ago about that! Two flipping weeks ago. Do you know how long that is to wait without heating?! I have a child as well, she could have gotten phenomena!"

"No-"

"Washing machine then? Look mister we may not be the richest of people but it is plain cruel to keep us without a washing machine. Don't try fobbing me off with the launderette, especially not when old Sammy's running it now. Wouldn't dare to step foot in it anymore!"

John sighed exasperated, peering round Jackie in vain to search for Rose. "Look miss, is Rose in?"

"Why do you want to speak to her? Is she in trouble?" Jackie immediately began defending her daughter. Her body rose to its full height and she levelled with John. "Look here, she's a good girl my Rose. She wouldn't dare do anything. If it's money you want, I might be able to give you some. Oh god, it's not drugs is it?! What have I told her? She's a good girl, really my Rose is."

"Miss please!" John flung his hands up in attempt to slow Jackie to a halt. "I am just a friend of hers." John dropped his shoulders slowly and fixed his face into an innocent hopeful grin. With his bird nest hairdo and crumpled shirt he could almost pass for around 18.

"She's at school. She's just set off. If you run you might be able to catch her before she goes in," Jackie's voice trailed off as John begun running down the path in an attempt to reach her. She watched him race for a moment, her mind a mist of when boys used to do stuff like that for her.

-x-

John ran. He didn't stop. He couldn't. He raced through lines of mothers and buggies, of children and school bags, of teenagers lounging against park walls, their bodies a haze of smoke. He though he wasn't going to make it. His heart and head were pounding and he rested, hands on knees on the pavement, pained with defeat. Then suddenly he saw her. The un-miss able glance of blonde in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He began to run once again. She was just in front. If he could just level with her then he could call across the road. One two three, one two three, the beats in his head grew louder and finally:

"ROSE!"

A little way ahead the blonde turned her head, searching for who called her name. In a flash she saw him. She turned. It all happened so fast. Suddenly she was running. Suddenly a lorry turned the corner. Suddenly there was a scream. Then nothing.

In a moment John was with her. Kneeling beside her and cradling her head in his lap. Her delicate eyes lashes fluttered in confusion and a small smile formed on his face.

"Stay with me Rose. You can do this. Everything's going to be ok, I promise. Everything's going to be alright." Suddenly John felt people surround him. Men and women in brightly coloured uniforms began to pull him away from her. Ambulance. He could hear shouts, the rapid movement of CPR; he saw them strap her to a stretcher, wrap casts around her neck and leg. A man in uniform began asking what had happened. Police. Oh god. It was his entire fault. Everything. He was the one who shouted. He didn't return her calls. He was the teacher and she was the student. He was the teacher and she was the student.

Alone in the road John watched them take Rose away. He watched the blue lights veer into the distance and the noise echo through the streets. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

**Well we're back to Rose and John now. Things are going to start getting better and there's lots of fluff to come in future chapter I promise! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for typos I was only half awake. Please review and I'll give you a slice of TARDIS cake, now you could refuse that?**


	12. Chapter 12

"ROSE!" Martha's voice rang out across the street, her eerie cry bouncing across the street walls. She watched from a corner as the centre of the road became a hive of activity, the blue lights unnatural in the cold English morning and the sirens piercing the air like a knife. The world slowed to a mystifying slur as she slowly grasped what had happened. She tried to shout Rose's name again, but the words fell from her mouth in hushed question. "Rose?"

She could just make out a figure in amidst the crowd. Mr Smith.

"Sir?" John squinted trying to make out the figure in front of him. He recognised her. Oh. The realisation hit him instantly. Of course he knew her. It was Martha. Martha Jones. "Sir?" She kept repeating the same words, asking the same questions. What had happened to Rose? Was she okay? Had he seen it? Martha watched him intently as he stood there, his feet swaying in the thin breeze and his shoulders shrugging.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Is the only thing he says and defiantly she shakes her head. He shrugs again and begins to walk away, gesturing for her to follow with a nod of the head.

"Where are you going? Where are we going? Shouldn't we go to the hospital?" The questions begin to subside as they reach a car, a small battered ford. They are going to the hospital. Martha hesitates before slumping down beside him in the front. There's the question of stranger danger lurking at the back of her mind but she bats it away with thoughts of Rose.

They sit in silence as he drives. Watching the horizon ahead intently until Martha speaks. She's focussing on a car in the distance as she starts to tell him slowly at first how it was all her fault. "-I didn't reply to her voicemail I don't know why, I just didn't…" suddenly the words begin to fall faster and steadily out of her mouth, her voice jerking at moments as she holds in tears, "- and his Nan had just died. I didn't think. I didn't mean to hurt her. It was all so sudden. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she's crying now; childish tears form dark lines down her cheeks and her face swells with anguish. "What if I never see her again? What if she doesn't make it?"

He pulls the car to a sudden stop in a near lay by and glances across to Martha's shaking figure. With care he places his hands on hers willing her to turn and face him. Eventually she does. "Rose is going to be just fine. I promise. It was never your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise," the lies slip easily over his tongue, he doesn't know if she'll be alright. He has no idea. Part of it's not a lie though. It wasn't Martha's fault. It was his.

Once she's calmed down to a silent whimper he focuses once again on the road, concentrating on the cars to clear his mind. They're at the hospital in minutes, twenty at the most.

Martha lags behind John as skids through the car park, slowing only to pull her hand into his and take her with him. They arrive at the front desk completely out of breath and it takes a few wheezes before John's able to ask about Rose.

"-blonde, about 16. She was involved in a RTA around half an hour ago. Can we see her?"

A small, squat woman peers up at the pair squinting as she takes in their appearance. "Family only I'm afraid. Are you family?"

"No-"

"Please miss," Martha cuts John off with a quiet whine, begging the receptionist to let them through, "she's my best friend, I need to see her. I was there, please!"

"Fine," with a roll of her eye the woman flicks a gesture to the right "she's in resus. Not you sir. One visitor at a time please," she nods for John to take a seat in the waiting area and watches him intently as if he's a convict.

-x-

"Rose?" Her friend is wired to machines, a mist of consultants and nurses. She doesn't look like Rose. She looks like a doll. A battered doll. A miss treated doll. Finally the doctors subside and she's all alone. She looks so fragile, Martha's afraid even going near her could cause her to crack.

"Rose? Rose, it's me, Martha. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, any of it. I can stop seeing him if that's what you want?" she grips the bars of the bed uneasily, unsure of whether to slide her hand over Rose's, "Oh god, please Rose, just be okay. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please wake up," as the last sentence hangs in the air she nudges her hand under Rose's, curling her fingers over the wires and cool tubes and just holds Rose's in hers. "Mr Smith's here. John. He drove me here. He seems really upset. Is that what you wanted to tell me about Rose? Did anything happen? Do you want to see him? Rose, I think he wants to see you. He's watching us through the doors; I can see him through all the staff. Shall I let him in?" Martha answers the last question herself, she gives Rose's hand one last tight squeeze and turns to go.

As she exits resus John jumps to greet her. Is Rose alright? Can he see her? His questions begin to fill her head and she just gives a shrug and nod and watches him go. Did something happen between them? Him and Rose? Is that what she wanted to tell her? But he's a teacher and she's a student. He's a teacher and she's a student. Surely that is illegal? Isn't _wrong_? She's a student and he's, he's a teacher!

Suddenly all that doesn't matter, she watches them through the doors. His face lights up as he sees Rose. His cheeks glisten as he grasps her hand in his. Is he crying? Is he crying over Rose? He's leaning his head beside hers on the pillow and he looks so sad. So, so sad, that Martha can't quite believe what she is seeing. They don't look like a student and teacher any more, they look like couple. They look like they belong together.

**Aw well Rose and John are back together! Hope you liked this, please leave a little review they absolutely make my day and I will love you all forever. Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello you! Hope you're fine and all, just a quick note to say I probably won't be updating for a while as I have exams etc so have to revise, sorry. This is just a short chapter to keep you all happy.**

"J-J-Jo" The lights above Rose's eyes burred, growing brighter and brighter until she had no choice but to close them again. Her head hurt, her arm hurt, everywhere hurt. The excruciating pain she recalled was gone, replaced by a dull ache; she wanted to get up, to look around. The lights were too bright and she felt tired, exhausted. Slowly she slipped back into her unconscious state.

The second time she woke she felt someone's hand against hers. She was conscious now and to her left she could just make out a figure. With some difficulty she opened her mouth to speak but the figure stopped her instantly.

"Shush sweetheart, don't try and say anything," Jackie's tinny whisper sharpened Rose's view and she squeezed her mother's hand lightly, "you're in hospital, you're safe now."

Jackie watched as her daughter blinked, adjusting her vision and glanced across the room to the door. Martha and John's profiles were visible against the sharp outline of the hospital. "They've been waiting there since I've been here, apparently they followed you in." Jackie paused for a moment, watching her daughter as she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of John, "who is he Rose?" Rose didn't reply, instead intently watched the figures for any movement, dodging Jackie's sea of questions. "-if it was a boy I could understand, they say he's a teacher, that's not right Rose, that's just not right. You're a student and he's in a position of trust. It's illegal. Rose did he encourage you? Did he lead you on? Did he touch you? _Rose?_" Jackie's voice rose in a high squawk and shot a glance at her in confusion.

"What?! No! No mum, it's not like that. He's nice-"

"Nice?! For god's sake Rose he's a teacher!"

"Mum, it's not like that! Please, I'm sorry. Please can I just see him?"

"See him?! That pervert?! God no!"

"_Mum! Please?_" Rose's voice slurred into a desperate whine as she pleaded with Jackie, "Please mum, just for a moment?"

With a sigh Jackie eventually relented "-just a second. If I see any funny business I'm calling the police, this isn't right you understand? You have a lot of explaining to do."

Rose pulled her face into a serious grimace but as she watched Jackie, leave a small smile began to grow on her lips.

John entered the room with a set, grim stare, searching the bed for any signs of movement. As Rose tried to rise from her pillow he began to run and within in the blink of the eye he was beside her.

"Rose?" silently her eyelids began to flicker, and John breathed a sigh of relieve "Hello!" she smothered a snicker as he began to grin and clutched her hand in his grip.

"You came back?"

"I'm so sorry," his face fell into a solemn, guilty stare, "Rose, I'm so, so sorry. It just all started going too fast, I'm so sorry. We can start again?"

"Yes," she squeezed his hand with a faint smile "I'd like that."

**Please review, you will make day, and let's face that would great (for me, and for you as you'll be doing your good deed) Anyhow hope you all have a lovely week.**


End file.
